This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Issuing Destination Arrival Alarm in Radio Terminalxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 16, 1998 and assigned Ser. No. 98-55404, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radio terminal, and in particular, to a method for issuing an alarm when a user of a radio terminal arrives at his destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
While making a long journey to a place by bus or train, one may spend his time sleeping or reading. Sometimes, the traveler may pass his destination due to a deep sleep or absorption in reading. In this case, he suffers a loss of time and expenses. In addition, when the traveler first visits the destination, he should constantly take a look at signposts or ask those around him for the way to the destination. To solve this problem, a navigation device has been developed which uses a GPS (Global Positioning System). However, the navigation device is too expensive to be popularized.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for issuing a destination arrival alarm when a user of a radio terminal arrives at his destination.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a method for issuing a destination arrival alarm in a radio terminal. The radio terminal comprises sending a base station data service request to a base station by user""s request; upon receipt of an approval message for the base station data service, sending a destination name to the base station; upon receipt of base station data corresponding to the destination name, displaying the received base station data; selecting at least one of the displayed base station data and storing the selected base station data; upon detection of present base station data, determining whether the detected base station data is identical to the stored base station data; and issuing an alarm, when the detected base station data is identical to the stored base station data.